Beneathe The Surface
by ditchertypepersonBUM
Summary: Rating may or may not go up. Sarah is grown, rich, nolonger famous but content. Scarred in more ways than one what is to happen when she has to rescue her old rival, Jareth, and help save the Labyrith?
1. I'm Sorry Was I Supposed To Be Afraid?

With a cool cup of tea at her side Sarah continued to write out the payments for her current months worth of bills.  She had just finished when a shadow crossed her beam of light.  Glancing up and through her window she saw the waving figure of Eve.  With a grace that could only come by nature she rose to her feet and went to the side door.  To me met with said girl and twin brother.  A pair of terrors if there ever had been.  "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"  It was quite obvious; both children sported their bat, glove, and a bucket of balls.

"You _promised_ Miss Will.  You said you'd help us try out for the team this season."  Eve reminded, her sandy hair _just_ long enough to put into a set of sloppy pigtails.  

"Ya!  You promised."  Even, Eve's biological twin chimed.  His hair only slightly darker than his sisters.  "You can't back out on us now."  Nodding in agreement Sarah stepped aside to allow them entrance to her humble abode.  Funny how fate can kick you in the ass.  She had once been the ignored daughter to her father; she had found solace from her wounded heart in her imagination.  Her outlet of pain was found in her baby brother.  In a mere _moment_ of stupidity she had uttered the short phrase that had forever changed her world.  And how she preserved things from that point on.  Thirteen hours of hell, minus the time stolen from her, and the greatest friends she had yet to make, she had won and conquered the Labyrinth.  Herself included, defied the Goblin King and lived to brag about it, not that she ever had.  'Defied, denied, delusioned.'  She thought pulling her long hair into a high ponytail, when up the tips hit the brim of her low hip huggers jeans.  Pulling her auburn bordering on midnight locks through the hole in the back of her cap she was prepared for the work to come.  One gloved hand reached for her much worn baseball mitt and her old and much loved bat.  Turning to the two twin terrors she swung her bat over her shoulder and met their broad grins.  To this day they were the only two who would not wince when they saw the whole of her face.  Three years prior she had been in a fiery wreck, of which she had been he only survivor.  Since that night she was a strong donation sponsor of Mothers Against Drunk Driving.  But her second chance at life had come at the price of her famed looks.  From just below her right eye, all along her cheek, barely missing her lips, down the side of her throat and right shoulder and all of her right arm to the tips of her fingers she was scarred.  But the worst part had been the nights, the screams, the sounds of Toby crying, and dieing in her arms.  For the longest time whenever she closed her eyes she would relive the nightmare.  Toby had died at the age of eight, in her arms, while she bleed helpless tears.  The damage to her throat at that point had almost ruined her vocals as well, she was lucky to be able to speak, let alone still sound as she did before the accident.  There had been no love lost between Karen and herself; her father had long ago stopped loving her.  Merely thinking of her as a responsibility.  She only visited for Toby.  Her true mother bore no mentioning, she hated the fact that Sarah had existed, then when her daughter had shot up in the glitter and gold industry she had sworn off that she had ever had a child.  

The terrible event and memories came within the blink of an eye.  And even as she instructed Eve in how to hold a bat properly and swing correctly she recalled more to the tale.  He acting career had died with her loss of looks.  She had once been the biggest star in Hollywood.  Never a bad review, never in the fashion 'don't' list, and always a box office smash, _always_.  _Hell_, her looks had even been insured.  And since she had not thrown her money about like no tomorrow, along with the money from the insurance, she left a comfortable life with no worries of money.  She was quite comfortable living in her three rooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, and living room cottage located just above nowhere.  Also known as Scotts Guard Maryland.  No one knew her to be the acclaimed and _still_ talked about actress _Sarah_ _Williams_.  She was simply known as Miss Will, or Wills.  'No one cares enough to get to know the.  '_Strange Miss Wills.'_  No one that was except the two little devils that had been caught vandalizing her property and shattering her kitchen window.  The window didn't matter, she could afford to build a glass house and throw rock at it all she wanted.  But having been gardening when they did it she had caught them quickly, and soon was negotiating a proper punishment with their parents.  In return for no charges against them the two hoodlums would work for her the entire of the upcoming summer.  Somewhere in that time she had become their friend and they hers.  

Nearly a year latter the pair were still coming to her house.  Sometimes she had the feeling that she knew more about their day-to-day lives than their parents did.  Tossing the ball she let Eve get the feel of her new batting style.  Even played catcher while he waited his turn.  Soon bolls were flying over her head, no bother.  It was open field behind her and the two would scout for the balls when practice was over.  Three hours into the lesson and none off them were ready to stop.  But the black clothed figure behind them caught her eye.  She couldn't see much but the sense of magic that covered the man(?) was undeniable.  Knowing she had to get the two away fast she was quick for an excuse.  

"Why don't you two take a break and catch a movie at the cinema?"  She offered.  "My treat."

"Ah they have some _old_ move that was made about five years ago."  Eve moaned not wanting to end her fun.

"I have it on good authority that five years ago there was not _one_ bad movie made.  You two go, I have something I want to get done."  Reaching into her back pocket she handed them a twenty.  "Buy snacks."  She winked, their parents were health nuts, so all their sweets came from her.  She was just like a grandma in that sense, except younger…and cool.  Waving the two off as they raced their bikes into town she knew they would only _just_ make the last showing.  Turning she marched right into her house, leaving their things in the grass.  No one would steel them; it was one of the things she had grown to love about living just above nowhere.  Pouring herself a bowel of Goldfish crackers and grabbing a grape soda she entered her front porch.  Sitting in the shadow of her over hang and half laying on her swinging bench she spoke.  "Alright, whoever you are show yourself."  Before her eyes a man dressed in black appeared.  A Fae, and one that was giving her memory of 'evil Jareth' a run for its money.

He had to give the mortal credit.  She neither jumped nor acted afraid.  From her position he would have thought her one of his kind.  Her face was hidden in the darkest half of the shadows, but he knew her for who she was.  Only one mortal carried the signature of the Labyrinth, and remained Aboveground.  "Mrs. Williams."  He let out smoothly.

"Miss, Williams.  What do you want?  I haven't seen a Fae since I was fifteen, why now and why you."  He sucked in a breath at that.  She was not going to make manipulating her easy.  

'She should have been born a Fae.'  He thought once again taking in the position.  Calm, collected, unafraid, and mockingly showing no respect.  All without words or even sight of face.  "I come to you with an offer."  He started, using the most convincing tone he had.

"You want something, I learned that much underground, now what do you want?  I warn you I won't ask again." 

"I want your help through the Labyrinth."  He let out, just barely avoiding hissing out his demand.  She opened the can in her hand and brought it to her mouth.  After a sip she spoke.

"Why, and why would I care to help you?"  She was smarter than he had thought.  What happened to the mortals who would jump at the chance at revenge without asking questions?   

"Revenge, against the Goblin King."  She took another drink, he could quickly find himself hating this woman.  One hand grabbed a few of the orange things in a bowel and she munched on them.  After swallowing she spoke.

"No."  He felt his mask fall and he couldn't help but sound incredulous.  

"No?"  

"No."  She lifted the bowl towards him.  "Goldfish cracker?"  Slapping the dish from her hand he lost his short temper.  

"What do you mean no?"  He demanded.

"No, as in there isn't enough anger in me to want to return there, let alone to that Labyrinth.  Once was enough thank you.  And aside from the fact that though I may not _like_ Jareth I don't _hate_ him."

"He stole your brother."

"I wished him to do it."  Was her soft reply.  With a grace he thought only Fae possessed she stood.  Face half shadowed he saw the porcelain skin of her left side.  "It was my fault and I accept that responsibility.  Also I am not so shallow to hold such a grudge, it taught me much about life and even more about myself.  It was not a lesson I have forgotten.  Why do you want my help?  Correction, _demand_ my assistance."  He glared at her.  

"You mortal shall pay for this insult.  I will soon hold the power of the Underground and nothing will stop me from the punishment I will deal you after that.  She stepped into the light and he stepped back in shock.  Her face was…hideous.  Half a beauty any would desire, the other a face not even a mother could love.  His eyes narrowed.  "If you change your mind, I could reward you, your face for instance.  One gloved hand ran across her unblemished half of face."

"I could have fixed my face long ago you moron.  I don't deserve it, so leave me be.  Get off my property."  If he hadn't known better he would have thought her eyes could kill a man.  They were so cruel.  A mocking bow was his show.  And as his body faded back to his domain he left her one last bit to think about.  

"I offered Miss Williams.  Head me well, you will regret this insult."

My End.  What do you think?  Should I continue?  Review and tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~BUM~


	2. Going DOWN!

"In your dreams moron."  She grumbled, rubbing the side of her face he had touched.  He had disgusted her.  She had felt the darkness about him and she had nothing to compare it with.  In her years her visits with Hoggle and the others had not lessened.  They knew of her accident, and while miffed that she hadn't called upon them during her recovery, and then healing of mind.  They had forgiven her on site of what had happened, but she had bound them to silence over her injury.  She knew they told others of their visits, they could tell all they wanted.  Only nothing of her accident, some part of her, proud and ashamed for her lost beauty, didn't want them to know.  Didn't want _him_ to hear of it.  Most of all, she didn't want the pity.  It was the largest reason as to why she had gone recluse.  With her time alone she had grown even closer to her three cherished friends, and became more attuned to the magic they each possessed.  And could usually sense their coming before they appeared.  Who needed caller id?  But all the same, she hadn't sensed the demanded Fae until he had arrived.  He had power if he could cover his trespassing.  The others wouldn't have had the power to enter the aboveground let alone her home without her grace and invitation.  He had had neither and still managed to get on her property.  Her house was the area where his power weaned.  She had enough safe guards to keep Jareth at bay, if even for a few minutes.  It was on good authority that she had been told that he was the most powerful of his race; the one who had paid her a visit must have been high in the ranks.  

Shaking her head she ignored the broken glass bowl and entered her home.  There were three rooms, one roomed herself, another the twins.  When they stayed over or parents left them in her care, the third was hers.  No one was allowed in there aside from herself.  Or at least that's what all from the Aboveground were ever told.  Her friends were often coming and going from the room; she hadn't seen them in near two weeks, though she had credited that to her guests.  Eve and Even had another three weeks to stay with her.  

In her third room were all her magic protections.  For a mortal she had quite the arsenal safe house.  For any creature for that matter, she had books of magic, tales of histories that was not of her world.  And many of the oddities she possessed were rare to come by anywhere.  Her protections were as much for her rare possessions as for herself.  All the knowledge was in her mind; she could re-write each book if she had to.  "Yes Hoggle."  She greeted turning to look.  She dropped her empty can of soda when she took him in.  Cuts hear and there and dried blood covering various portions of his body.  "Hoggle!"  She gasped racing near him, she only stopped when he held out a hand.  

"Nay lass, not now.  We's need yu'r help."

"Anything."  She whispered trying to figure out what could have hurt him so.

"Sarah.  Th' King.  He needs ya help."

"_My_ help?  What the hell for?"

"Iron."  She sucked in her breath at that, Fae were susceptible to the one thing that made them fear mortals.  "Morvid is taking over the Underground.  The Labyrinth as all that he has left to conquer.  The king is being hid there but we need a new place for him.  Here is the safest place we can think of."  

"Will you guys be here too?"  He nodded, she knew their loyalties to Jareth.  From what she had been told he was a good king, just an ass.  Knew plenty of people like that, she could overlook it.  For how long though would be the test of how mellow her temper had become over the years.  "I'm not needed here for another three hours.  I sent the kids to a double feature in town.  You need my help I'm here for you."

"Bout time too."  Hoggle grinned wearily at her.  Taking his hand she soon found herself at the Labyrinth gates.  Both ran full out for the parallel walls.  She was not shocked when he pulled her into a hidden passage.  Crawling behind him they went through a little tunnel.  "We've gots to lose Morvid's guards.  Theys follow us to the bog if they thought it would help them cross the Labyrinth.  

She followed him for what felt like forever, but no complaint touched her.  She had seen the guards he spoke of, falling into an oubliette.  Even for her being a mortal she could feel the darkness and what Hoggle told her blood magic.  She could feel it but had not been able to place a name for it.  It made her feel ill and dirty to be in such contact.  Just like that man who had come to visit her had.  She would ask on the man named Morvid when they were same.  She could tell that silence was a primary thing at the moment.

Over the years he had seen Sarah mature.  She had been a very odd child; he now knew her reasoning behind her misplaced anger for her brother.  He could even understand her reasoning.  But now she was just as capable of helping the kingdom as any labyrinth dweller.  Motioning for her to enter the hole in the ground, the drop was a great one but that was what the helping hands were for.  Soon both were on the ground and he led her blindly through the mini maze.  When they reached the end she was engulfed in the large arms of Ludo.

"Sarwa!"  He announced in joy.  For a moment he forgot their troubles.  Hearing the laughter come from Sarah was enough to lighten anyone's heart.

Took a little while and yes the ending sucked.  But I shall try to make up for it in the next chapter.  What do you all think?  In the next one Jareth is brought in and her two little guests, the twins, discover of her previous famous life.  So REVIEW.  And tell me what you think.

~BUM~


	3. Bloody Sacrifice

Her joy didn't last for long; soon she was being thrown information as fast as her mind could grasp it.  The fact that she was going to risk her life for someone that had once been her enemy bothered her not.  That had been then and this was now.  He had played his part and she had come out the better for it.  Unfortunately in the time Hoggle had taken to get her, the guards had shown and recaptured the King.  Evidently things were worse off than she had thought them to be.

With her friends she knew that all of them would be risking a lot to succeed.  But the trick was getting out of the castle; she would have to find herself a spot that was safe long enough for her to get herself and Jareth to her place.  'If someone told me I would be doing this when I was sixteen I'd hate to be them.'  She thought accepting the torch to light their way.  'They probably wouldn't have survived my rage.'  She smiled ruefully at the thought.  She had mellowed over the years, gaining control of her emotions and hiding the ones that still surfaced.  But they were still just as violent and strong.  Nothing could ever change the fact that she never gave up or gave in.  She was too strong.  'For my will as strong as yours.'  She thought recalling the words she had spoken at the tender and stupid age of sixteen.  

She figured she was one of the more valuable characters of the rescue, though the three were not so reliant on magic therefore iron affected them less than it would a Fae.  They could still not touch it, she was mortal, and though it may have halted her small amount of power it did nothing to her physically.  It was just as well, the passage that she was entering was an old mining tunnel, the ore in the walls alone was enough to ward of any Fae, no matter their power.  Making it the perfect way to slip near enough the castle to get in undetected.

She found herself not being too surprised when Hoggle began picking locks, she knew there were things about her friends that still remained a mystery to her, as the same went for herself towards them.  When they reached the dungeons she couldn't help but shiver, partly due to the cold, but it was so quiet.  The air simply screamed death and she found herself praying that they weren't too late.  Peeking in through cells and finding corpses, fresh and rotting, she felt relief each time.  None of the pour souls was Jareth.  When she reached on covered in locks she signaled the others to hurry.  She kept watch as Hoggle picked the lock Didymus went off in search of the keys to the shackles she had seen on the King.  Ludo was down the hall, ready to give a heads up if anyone neared.  

She pointedly ignored the blood on the lance on Didymus's blade when he handed her the keys.  Slipping into the cell she took care to assure herself that Jareth was the only other aside from herself in the room.  Walking forward she brought his form to light.  Gasping she thought she would be sick.  In the center of the barren cell was his body, dangling by his in shackles that were chained to the ceiling.  Racing to his side she began to fumble in a mad search for the right keys.  When she got the last brace to unlock he fell into her arms.  Stumbling to her knees under his weight she tried to get him to wake up.  Running a hand along his face she nearly cried triumph when his mismatched eyes opened wearily to hers.  Pulling him up she wondered how such a skinny man could weigh so much.  Dragging him towards the exit she hissed for Hoggle to aid her, with the dwarf holding the feet and she the upper body they were soon on their way.  They couldn't escape the way they had come.  The trip through the tunnel alone would kill Jareth, she had to make it to the Labyrinth and pray that it would help her.  She knew now that it was a being, it worked in harmony with its ruler and fought against any invaders.  Be that a foolish wisher, or bloodthirsty army.  With Ludo and Didymus covering their backs she was more than ready to leave the Underground.  The trip stopped dead when a pair of Goblin guards crossed their path.  They looked to her and she could have sworn she heard them call her 'The Dreamer.'  "Umm you didn't see us."  She tried, knowing it to be pathetic, but she was also sure that they were only working for the 'new king' to save their lives.

"See who?"  One asked.  Smiling and displaying an arsenal of pointy teeth.

"Who what?"  The other remarked looking to his companion in confusion.  Smiling and thanking them she and Hoggle ran for the exit that they had planned to use.  They were just entering the hedge maze when a howl that could only have come from Ludo pierced the silence.  Another roar soon followed only to be cut off.  All of her being wanted to run back and aid her friend, but common sense and her present duty kept her feet going.  Moving faster she tried to deny the fact that Ludo was dead.  Didymus looked no happier than she was when he rushed by them, taking a different turn than they would use.  He would lead the guards on a merry goose chase, she wished him luck.  Tears began to fall as she heard a confrontation, soon followed by the guards laughing.  She felt sick when she felt them actually gain power from the death of her valiant knight.  Once she reached the stone wall maze Hoggle left, to do the same as the other two.  Buy her time, she prayed for him but it was not long until she felt the demon guards kill her friend.  Choking back sobs of despair she spoke to the air.  "Alright Labyrinth.  You may or may not remember me, but I'm the one that made it through and got to keep the babe.  Well this time I didn't wish away a brother, so if you wouldn't mind helping me find a safe spot to charm my way home I would greatly appreciate it."  She did her best to sound formal, even if her heart screamed that it wasn't fair, she hadn't voiced that saying since she had last been in the walls of the Labyrinth.  "Help me out here, please."  She whispered softly, trying not to break down.  As walls began to turn around her she smiled in faint hope.  The sound of troops passing by caused her to hold her breath and when all was quiet she let it out.  "Thank you."  She could feel the ground beneath her moving and she spent the reprieve trying to gather enough power and recall enough information so that she could gain herself entrance into her home.  She had only one chance in doing this without being caught and she was not going to screw it up.  When she stopped moving she thanked the walls again and began to chant in a language that had never graced the surface of earth or the tongues of mortals before her.  There was no flash of light, no sound to declare her magic, it was not flashy, no slowly fading from sight.  She was merely standing on stone one moment and then the rug of her bedroom the next.  She felt ready to collapse at the straining of her minimal magic.  She had used all her reserves and borrowed the tiny fragments of power she had been given from the free Goblins and other creatures of the ruined land.  

Laying the King down on her bed she swore softly.  She would _not let them down.  Her friends would __not have died in vain.  And she would __not let the one man that could save the kingdom die.  She would __not stay out of this war, she was in it.  Her friends had bleed and died for the cause and she was willing to do the same.  It was the least she could do._

Well sorry it took so long to get out.  But what do you think?  I know some of you must be mad at me for killing the three but oh well.  What do you think about Sarah, attitude wise I mean?  Also how do you people think Jareth will act?  REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~BUM~


	4. Sleeping Beauty He Ain't

Hitting the lights she missed the blood streak her fingers left behind.  In the artificial light she took in the full damage of the Fae King.  It was enough to make her sick, his shirt.  The shreds that made it up that was, were blood stained.  As she ripped away the last of the fabric she had to look away.  He had been whipped, that much was obvious, and many of his wounds were infected.  Running back to her kitchen she set a kettle of water to boil, pulling her glove off she buried it under some trash.  Thrusting her hands into the sink she began scrubbing the dried blood from her arms and hands.  Finding clean towels and rags she prepared to play nurse Sarah.  Once the whistle alerted her to the steaming water she poured it into a bowl and returned to Jareth's side.  

By the time she finished her water was cool, and it was blood red, after dumping it and rinsing the bowl Eve and Evan made their way through the front door.  

"Miss Wills!  Can we ask you…?"  Even began.

"You don't look so good.  Are you feeling ok?"  Eve enquired, cutting of her brother.  Sarah poured herself a mug of tea and filled a second with chicken soup.

"Peachy."  She murmured, knowing that the only three that would know the meaning were dead.  "Could you two keep it quiet?  There's soup on the stove and you have free rein of my video collection.  All I ask is that you keep the noise down."  Both nodded and she returned to her now shared room.  Pulling a chair next to the bed tried to prop the Fae up.  Bringing a spoonful of broth to his lips she endeavored to get him to eat something.  She was able to get nearly half the mug down his throat before he stopped swallowing anymore.  She finished the now cold soup off and drank the rest of her tea in silence.  She couldn't let herself feel the grief; she would scare the kids if she did.  She would make Morvid pay for the murder of her friends.  Leaning forward she laid her head in her arms on the unused portion of the bed.  There was room for two but she had no intention of chancing accidentally hurting him in her sleep.

Eve looked to her brother as the door shut.  'She didn't look so good.'  She whispered, pouring herself some soup and taking a seat at the table.

'And I _really_ wanted to as her.  Do you think she could be her?

Looked enough like her, except for the scars.  It makes sense though; she's rich and says she lives off her savings.  Lets look for that movie.'  Neither child could believe that the 'Miss Wills' they had befriended could be a movie star.  But the 'Sarah Williams' that had graced the preview to a movie they didn't see looked an awful lot like her.  Just without the damage from the car wreck.  They spent the rest of the night looking for movies with 'Sarah Williams' in them and they had quite the pile stacked when they went to bed.  After the first few discoveries that had noticed one key thing.  All of the videos Sarah had been in, had never been opened.  

Jareth winced as the light struck his eyes.  Turning his head he felt it sink comfortably into the pillow.  It was only then that he took a deep breath, the pain that laced the action brought the recollection of his imprisonment.  Eyes shooting open her felt confusion take control; he was in a small bedroom.  The rising, or was it setting?  Sun was shining from a window; he pretended to be resting when a door opened.  The soft steps of bare feet on a smooth surface approached and he began to wonder if this was another of Morvid's illusions.  A cool hand touched his brow and the sound of falling water met his ears.

"You are one tough cookie."  A feminine voice whispered.  Opening his eyes he had to squint at the sun behind her head.  Allowing his to view only her darkened silhouette.  The god awful herbal brew met his nose as she wiped his chest down with the scented liquid.  "It's been a long time Goblin King."  She whispered.

"Sarah?"  He croaked, knowing that it had to be another nightmare, but some part of him wanted to believe.  

"You remember me?  I'm flattered."

"This is another illusion."  He growled, he wouldn't not be fooled a second time.

"Sorry, you're wrong.  This is real.  You _are_ out of that torture chamber.  You _are_ no longer in the Underground.  You _are_ in my bed.  And you _are_ being tended to by me."  The laughter of children outside her door reached their ears and her head tilted in that direction.  She had had children, the thought made his heart break, she had born the heirs of another man.  She had been striking at sixteen; he could hardly wonder what she looked like now.  Kids eventually would have been in the outcome.  "I'm beginning to wonder about those two."  She muttered suspiciously to herself.  "In front of the TV all day."  He could hear in her voice of her knowledge of young ones, he was sure she was a good mother.  "Are you hungry?  I've given you broth 'til now and I don't know what you can handle."  

"Famished."  His stomach emphasized his point with its announcement.  She laughed softly, a soothing sound to ears that had only heard cruel laughter for so long.

"Here then, I was going to eat it myself but you woke up."  He handed him a tray and the only thing he recognized was the bowl of fruit.  "It's milk, grilled cheese sandwich, and fruit.  I promise, if you eat it you won't end up in a masked ball."  His lips curved at her wry humor and he popped a pear into his mouth.  The soft knock at the door reminded him of the children.

"Miss Wills?  I think we broke the VCR."  A boys voice came from behind the wood.  

"Sorry!"  A young girl called from somewhere.  Sarah shook her head and glanced to the ugliest bracelet he had ever seen, on her wrist.  

"I don't care, I think it was just overheated.  Go outside and play for an hour.  Then baths and bed you two."  He heard the mock groans and then the noise from the window of children running.  Sarah closed the shutter and window and left for the door.  Pausing she turned slightly, giving him a view of the left side of her face.  "I have to clean the kitchen, I found you something you can change into.  I'd rather you not use any magic in my home if you don't mind.  The bathroom is the first door on the right."  She almost left but stopped one last time at the door.  "Your chest may have healed a lot since I brought you here but its still not fully healed."  She slipped out of the room after the 'don't do something stupid' warning.  Shaking his head he decided it was best to indulge in a cleansing.  Avalon only knew what would happen next, and even then he wondered.

_Took a LONG time I know but tonight I am in the writing mood so you'll just have to wait and see what I do next.  REVIEW.  Love it hate I don't care tell me and tell me WHY._

_Oh yes someone asked if I got the scar idea from some book or something.  The answer is no, tho not truly an original thing I didn't get it from any one place.  I thought it would make for a different story.  I think it has.  REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

~BUM~


	5. A Long Way To Go

She didn't know why she bothered t, he was going to find out anyway.  Over the sound of running water she heard soft steps behind her.  Most likely one of the twins coming in for a quick snack.  "Alright you."  She started, a playful smile on her lips as she turned.  "No snacks, you've been eating…all…day."  It wasn't Eve, it wasn't Evan.  "I-I-I thought you were one of the kids."  He didn't say anything, merely starred.  She was used to it by now but he being who he was and the way he knew her made her shame rebirth.  

"What happened?  When?"  He moved to her and a gloveless hand touched the scarred cheek.  It was the first time a mad had done so, the twins out of curiosity, the doctors out of necessity, and even those times there was the disgust in the doctor's eyes.  Jareth was merely examining her deformity, no pity in his eyes, and for the first time in a long time there was no pity in the eyes of the one looking at her.

"I was burned in a car wreck, I was the only to live. Toby died." Pushing his hand away she gave a smile, trying to appear brave. "It was years ago, I've moved on."  Quick to change the subject to anything else she let some humor enter her voice.  "You, my dear King, need a shower."

His lips curled in a forced smile and she could see he was trying to find his bearings.  "The way your world functions is quite different and-."

"You don't know how to work the plumbing."  She finished, doing her best to laugh.  "I'll show you, best get your shower before the kids take all the hot water."  She missed the grimace he made when she mentioned the kids.  Walking into her bathroom she smiled, it was the only room n the house she had completely remodeled.  It had been a separate bath and shower, a tub that she indulged in quite frequently and a shower with jets that shot water at a person from all sides.  "This is the shampoo, just a little bit, this is the conditioner, and that is the soap."  She pointed out as the water began to warm.

"What's this?"  She looked to his hand and saw that he was poking her loofa.  

"That's mine, don't bother with it.  Umm excuse me.  I have to find a plausible excuse for having a man in my home and their not knowing about it."  Sighing she shook her head.  "This is why I never married."  She didn't know that the resident King has heard her.

After setting a towel out with the clothes she returned to her living room.  The clothes had been given to her at some point in her past, too large for her she had never worn them.  She could only assume that they had come from a bargain bag of clothes and that she had never gotten around to ridding herself of them.  All they were was a pair of jeans, a large sweatshirt, and a set of boxers.  'Nothing fancy but nothing ready to be thrown in the fire either.'  Throwing pillows back to various pieces of furniture she tried to rediscover her floor.  Normally a mess was not made but they had lived in front of her TV since they awoke.  And the only reason they had gotten away with that was due to her attention being on the then unconscious King.  She was in the middle of trying to free her video when the sound of running water stopped.  She would have given a lot of money to see his reaction to his new set of clothes.  Laughing softly she turned to look at the kids, both looked as if they had been running a marathon and she had no desire to smell the results.  "I'm ordering in pizza.  Get cleaned up before it arrives and I want your things packed and ready as well."  Moving towards her room she knew her wallet to be somewhere in the vicinity of her purse.  Now to _find the cursed thing._

"Miss Sarah?"  Eve questioned softly.

"Yes."  She responded, not realizing she had reacted to her given name until it was too late.  Eyes growing wide her gaze flew to the pile of tapes.  Actually taking in the titles.  Each one she had starred major roles in.  She missed the sound of the bathroom door opening behind her, being to busy trying to gain some semblance of thought.  The noise coming from the children brought her back to the Aboveground.  The twins were gaping at the figure behind her.

Both children eyed him in surprise, obviously they had not been told of his arrival.  Looking to Sarah he saw her look between him and the younglings.  "Crap."  She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.  "Eve, Evan, meet Mr. King.  He's a guest for a while."  She grabbed something off the wall and tossed it to the sandy haired girl.  "Call for pizza, one medium and one large.  Large meat lover's pizza thin crust, the medium whatever you two want.  And as for the Sarah bit."  He watched her grow uncomfortable and had the odd urge to wrap an arm around her.  "I'll explain that later."

As both ran to the kitchen he looked to the mortal woman he owed his life.  "They don't know you name?"  

"It's a long story, the short of it being that I'm watching them until their parents get back tomorrow."  She must have read his surprised look and laughed.  "You thought they were mine?  Impossible, they look nothing like me."  He had to admit, she was correct.

"Mr. King?"  He mocked, raising a brow at her as he spoke.

"Shut up.  I'd like to see _you come up with something when you just found out you cover has been blown.  It's not everyday that I'm called Sarah, not by a human anyway."_

"And why is that?"  He questioned, tailing her as she moved to the outside.

"I keep a low profile here, I don't announce to the world that I was once the biggest actress in Hollywood."  He rose a brow at the ego, she saw it.  "And that's not a boast, it's a fact.  I'm _still living off the royalties er, money from my works."  She dropped artfully into a bench that hung from the overhang and rocked it gently with one foot.  Gesturing around she silently told him to take a seat.  "I'm only going to say this once so listen up.  While those two are here you are not to give them any hints as to who you really are.  Not that you would but it might have been on your mind to remind me of how we originally met.  Your being here is putting their lives in danger, and the less they know the better."  He nodded agreeing with her words and worries.  _

"I thank you Sarah, and somehow I will repay you for your generosity.  She waved a hand dismissively and looked away from him at his thanks.  

"Don't thank me.  I don't deserve it."  There was no false humility in her tone, though he didn't expect to hear it.  But there _was pain, in her voice, in her eyes, in the aurora that surrounded her.  But she covered it and hid it well, she was still the actress he had seen in the park so many years ago.  "When the kids leave I'll take you to town.  We'll get you some more clothes hen and I'll get to restock on my groceries."  He made to object but she cut him off.  "You need to recover Jareth.  And whether you show it or not I __know you're worse off than you're letting on.    And that means you'll be here a while.  I'm fine with that and can more than afford the visitation of a guest."  A bell rang somewhere in the house and she stood.  "Besides."  She paused at the door.  "I'm in this just as deep as you are."  He was ready to demand an elaboration but she had already retreated into the small house.  _

He was quickly coming to hate following her around like a mindless fool but momentarily forgot his annoyance when he saw the delivery boy's face when he caught a first glimpse of Sarah.  She handed the cur some green pieces of paper and he was sure he had seen a flash of pain in her expressive eyes.  Carrying the two boxes to the kitchen table he watched the children finish setting the table.  Taking the seat beside her he wondered what the disk like concoction before them was.  As she lifted a triangle slice out he decided to ask.  "Wha-."  Only to be cut off by her placing the tip of the food slice in his mouth.  Her fingers tore at what he now knew to be cheese and she placed on his plate.  Her eyes laughed at his reactions and she was soon serving herself.

Standing she knew he probably wouldn't take to soda all that well, grabbing two glasses she filled them with water and gave him one before proceeding to stuff herself.  She hadn't eaten much since Jareth's arrival and if the way he was inhaling the modern food was any indication, neither had he.  

"Jeez Miss Wills, care to breathe between bites?"

"Shut up Evan."  She mumbled between swallowing and bringing her cup to her mouth.  

"So you're a famous movie star Miss Wills?"  Eve began, Sarah flinched at the memories but began to explain all the same.  

"_Was Eve.  I quite make movies after the crash.  I moved out her not long after I finished recovery."_

"But you're _rich!  Why live here?"  Evan sputtered._

"I was looked upon with pity by those who even acknowledged me.  By coming here I had hoped to be forgotten.  To an extent it worked.  No one knows I'm _the Sarah Williams but merely Miss Wills.  That was until you two found me out, how did you do that by the way?"_

"The movie you sent us two had a preview with you in it.  We searched your video cabinet for anything with you in it.

"You two haven't seen _half of what I was in.  I was very busy and usually was doing at least three projects at once.  But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone of my original social status."  Both nodded solemnly and she cast a glance to the clock.  "All right you two, bath, and then to bed."  She pointed towards the direction of their room for emphasis.  When the twins were out of ear shot she looked back to Jareth, she noted there was no more pizza left to be seen.  "You can have my room for the night.  I'll change the sheets first though."  _

After emptying his glass of water he returned to Sarah's room.  She was pulling the blood stained linens from the mattress, he focused on the dried blood and frowned.  "How did I get here Sarah?"  He whispered, closing the door behind him.  

"Hoggle came to me for some help, I've seen a little of what that bastard has done.  It's more than enough to bring me into this fight."  She tossed the sheets into a corner and he noted more bloodstained clothes, no doubt what she had worn when first tending to him.  

"How long until you're fully recovered?"  He would have sworn that he heard concern in her voice.  

"I've never been exposed to iron for that long of a time.  It did not bode well for my magic."  He admitted the weakness with much difficulty, she knew it.  And in a way she understood, even if she was mortal born.  "A few months at least."  She placed her small hand on his forearm and gave a gentle squeeze.  

"You won't like waiting, things will get worse.  But remember that you have no choice and that sometimes waiting is all you can do.  Your subjects know this, they know that you are someplace safe and that time is needed before you can come save them."  Until then her tone had been encouraging but it soon took the edge of a blade.  "But also you need to know that too many sacrifices were made to save you and that I'll kick your ass my self if you fall into a pity party on me."  His eyes flared at the accusation and his arms shot put to pull her close.  Her eyes shown with surprise and he soon held her chin along with her gaze.  

"I'll tell you this once Sarah.  I am in your debt, and even though I find myself in that position I will not tolerate your insulting me."  By this point his mouth was a mere whisper from hers.  Not moving he felt the stirrings of desire birth.  And as much as she wanted to believe that it was the sensation of freedom that had brought on his lust he knew it wasn't.  He _wanted_ Sarah, _not_ just any woman that was attractive and willing.  _Sarah,_ but unlike any of the woman that he normally associated with she would _not_ warm his bed to gain his favor.  Or in the unlikely hopes of his taking her as wife.  Sarah didn't care for titles, the power of court meant nothing to her, and if her small shows of intricate spells meant anything.  She was coming along magically well enough to suit her tastes.  

Looking to her eyes he saw that she was focused more closely on how near he was rather than his angry demands.  "Sarah."  His voice was thick and he wondered how well she understood the Fae lust.  "When was last a man was near you?"

"Last doctors appointment."  She whispered.  

"I didn't mean that."  His whispered softly.  

"Five years."  He nearly didn't hear the words.  

"Not any more."  Before she could register the meaning he captured her tender mouth.  

She _wanted_ to believe that he could feel something for her.  But she knew that he was most likely acting on the aftermath of having been freed of the dungeons.  Just the urge to procreate and celebrate life.  But the hunger he expressed and the loneliness built up over the years was stronger than her will for a short moment.  Slowly she returned his fever and made no motion to douse the fire.  

In the end it was the noise of the children that broke them apart.  "I-I'll go get some bed sheets."  She stuttered.  Turning crimson at the double meaning of what she had just said.  Fumbling with the door she soon found herself in her hall.  Once she reached the cabinet she began to mentally scold herself.  'Stupid!  _Stupid_!  Sarah!  _What_ were you thinking?'  The thing was that she hadn't been, only reacting.  And the memory of never being able to think clearly around him was brought to the front of her mind as she rested her head against the shelf.  He had somehow been passionate while at the same time gentle with her.  In all her years of acting she had never been kissed with such intensity.  'I'm reduced to a teenage hormone, how pathetic.'  She thought bitterly, recalling how her knees had nearly melted.  'Now of all times for my hormones to surface, and why him?  I've survived a lot in my life but I can't survive a heart break.'  She had lost too many loved ones to death, a romantic tragedy would undoubtedly be the end of her,  'Why couldn't I have been a normal horny teen and learned to control these emotions then?'  Her attraction to King both terrified and thrilled her.  

"Miss Wills?  You ok?"  Lifting her head Sarah chuckled at the tone of the young girl.

"Fine, just tired."  Her carrier as an actress showed its merit by her ability to act as if nothing was wrong when her heart was shattering and the only ones who had truly understood her were dead.  

"Do I have to tell you to get to bed?"  

"I am, just getting all my guests settled before I zonk out on the couch.  It's called responsibility kid, get used to it."  Gesturing for the girl to get to bed she braced herself for the encounter of Jareth.  Nothing was ever easy for her when concerning the man, now would be no different.  

She noted that he was looking out the newly opened window when she entered.  But his focus went from the stars to her when she entered.  She could feel his eyes on her as she made the bed, when she finished she was ready to run.  She was halfway to the door when an arm encircled her waist, in that instant she found herself facing him and by far closer to him than she wanted to be.  

"I frightened you."  He stated, holding her gently despite her struggles.  

"Hardly."  She bit out, lying through her teeth.  "Let go."  She fought to keep her voice low, Eve and Evan _were_ just in the other room.  

"Never again."  He breathed softly.  

"What?"  She turned in his arms to meet his eyes and he could see the question hers held.  

"No."  He voiced, louder this time.  Shedding his pride her made sure he had her attention.  "I should not have taken advantage of you."  Her eyes slid down and he felt her struggling cease.  

"Its alright.  I understand."  She whispered softly.  He heard the hurt in her tone and it nearly hit him like a physical blow.  The attraction was not one way.  It nearly made him grin.  

"No its not Sarah, even in this state I'm stronger than you.  You had little choice."  Sarah gave a soft laugh and he felt surprise fill him at the sound.

"_Hardly_ Jareth.  If I had wanted to hurt you I would have.  I'm far from helpless you know."  Letting her lighten the mood he played along.

"I'm coming to learn this.  Where are you going to sleep tonight.'  He had meant it out of true caring.  Then the double meaning and several innuendos hit him.  Her lips curled in amusement.

"Someplace _alone_.  Don't worry; I've slept on a lot worse things than my couch.  Besides its only for a night.  Then the kids' leave I move you in there and I get my room back."  She was halfway out her door when she paused and cast him one last glace.  "We'll go get you some things tomorrow."  When she left he actually looked around the room as a whole for the first time.  It was a far cry from the luxuries of his personal chambers.  But it was also a large improvement from the dungeons he had been occupying.  But there was still the fate of his Kingdom and home weighing on his shoulders, and as much as he enjoyed seeing the only one to defeat his Labyrinth.  He had to return to fight his war.  

'And as much as I want to go charging into my lands I can't even gather the magic to create clothes.'  The fact that Sarah currently held more power than him rubbed his ego raw, it was hard to accept that he, among the strongest of all Fae, was weaker than a mortal woman.  'But another question is as to how she got that way.'  There were so many questions.  And he knew that he would have the time to ask them.  He needed to recover and though it would hurry him along if he were in the underground it would also be more likely to bring danger to wherever her went.  Stripping he crawled under the cool linins, mindful of his aching body and was soon asleep.  

Sarah groaned softly as she fell into the couch.  Pulling the blanket up she tried to forget the reason why she was displaced from her room, and who it was that was occupying her bed.  It didn't work.  Keeping her emotional walls up she refused to let the sorrow get to her.  Choaking back on sobs she forced her body to relax refused to think of anything.  And eventually sleep came to her tortured and battered soul.  

_AH HA!!!!  I finally got all my hand written work typed.  I should hire a typing person.  Oh well.  What do you think?? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

~BUM~


	6. And So We Deal

_I dedicate this to the owner of a website I love.  I really don't mind when people post my stuff and I was surprised to find one of my fics on a site I love to read stuff on.  So this is dedicated **to Love Without the Sunlight.  **_

Morning came all too soon to her for her liking.  Rolling to her side she yelped when she fell to the floor, just barely missing her coffee table.  Blinking fuzzily at her carpet she looked up and glared at Eve when she heard a giggle.  "Keep that up and you'll find yourself at my mercy."  The twinkle in her eyes belayed the intent of her threat.  Sadly though the girl did not head her warning and was soon pined to the floor being tickled.  

Sarah was soon ambushed by Evan and put up on a valiant fight as the tables were turned.  Being that she didn't want to hurt them she soon found herself the one pinned by the little monsters.  It was as they triumphed that the door to her room opened and Jareth stepped out.  Is expression said so much.  "Oh go ahead and laugh, see if I feed you then."  His lips twitched.  She narrowed her eyes in warning before being freed.  "Smart man."  Evan made a 'whipped' sound from beside her as she accepted the offered hand for help up.  Placing her scarred appendage into his bare palm she was lifted as if she weighed no more than a toddler.  

Feeling particularly wicked she smiled at him, letting him know her intentions if not her plan.  "I'm making pancakes; think you two can keep him out of my way while I cook?"  She had her acting mask on, she was acting like there was nothing wrong but the chaos she had gone to bed with was still there.  

And being true to habits she had always had she wanted to cook.  Cooking calmed her while allowing her time to set things straight in her mind, there had always been a good feast come holidays back when she had spent time with her brother.  Karen had always berated her for her sinful ways and Sarah had sought refuse in the kitchen.  The only assistant she had ever allowed had been Toby.  Their bond had been something Karen couldn't drive a wedge between no matter how she had tried, something she had been furious over.  

Shaking the memories from her mind she pulled out the Bisquick and made the recipe by memory.  She didn't fear poisoning Jareth by using iron, she had made sure not to have any in her home when she had moved in.  It hindered her magic and when she had started she had needed all the help she could get.  Now while it still hindered her it didn't keep her from using her talents to focus on her surroundings.  When she had walked through the tunnel it had felt similar to having cotton stuffed in her ears.  All she had felt had seemed muffled.  

Glancing through the open archway she half listened to Eve and Evan explain the rules of monopoly to one Goblin King.  Perfect, they would be finished by the time breakfast was ready.  Just as they had him recite the rules she placed the loaded plates on the table and called the three to eat.  "So are you up to a game of monopoly Jareth?"  She arched a brow in a show of challenge and knew she had him.  Hook, line, and sinker.  'Men, challenge their ego and you can get them to do damn near anything.'  Casting an amused glance to Eve she secretly winked at the only one who had seen what she'd done.  Though Evan was a bit more informed.  

"Man, you're going to be at the mercy of Miss Wills.  She kicks butt at Monopoly."  Sarah smiled, so nice to know her talents were respected.  Then Eve piped in.  

"What mercy?  She's gonna slaughter us!"  

He hadn't taken the children seriously until he found himself paying bills to them, and then their prompt loss at the hands of Sarah.  He was certain she was stringing him along for the fun of it.  When he finally lost all his property and money to her she smiled victory and sat back as the children put the game away.  She glanced at her watch and then to him.  

"Ok guys pack up your parents will be here soon.  Pull the sheets too and put them next to the washer, I'll handle them from there."  She sounded so much like a mother that he found himself picturing her with a child that shared only a few of her features, the setting being his courtyard garden.  The image while not appropriate, as the child was leaving and he was entering the fancy, was not unpleasant.  

Meeting eyes with her he curled his lips in a way that gave her a hint as to what he was thinking.  She gave him a look reminiscing of his mother.  He had to give the mortal credit; she could cool a man's blood just as fast as she could heat it.  "They are leaving?"  He kept his tone soft not knowing how well sound would carry in her mortal home.  

Nodding slowly she softly answered his enquiry.  "Their parents come back this afternoon.  You can move in their room once this is over."

"Then you will quite acting?"  Her eyes shot to him and he saw the pain she allowed him to see.  There was also something akin to relief shining in them.  

"Then I break down."  Her eyes closed in pain and he didn't doubt her words.  She was going to tell him how she had brought him to her home, but it seemed she would be crying while she did it.  The thought of willful Sarah breaking down in tears brought him no pleasure.  She was holding onto her act with all she had, once the children left she would drop her masks.  As the children brought the sheets out and placed them next to one of Sarah's odd machines.  When a ring sounded through the house she opened her eyes and moved to her feet.  "Come in the door isn't locked!"  He observed in silence as a couple slightly older than Sarah entered the room.  After they looked up from their children he noted the shock as they looked from him to Sarah.  

"Miss Wills we weren't aware you would be entertaining a guest."  The blond haired woman was looking down her nose as she spoke.  

"Ya well I wasn't really expecting him.  But something came up and I volunteered my home."  

"A friend?"  He watched Sarah's eyes narrow; it was then that the husband spoke.  

"Good for you!  You need to socialize more."  The man seemed nice enough, just oblivious to his wife's insinuations.  Sarah smiled and nodded her head, he didn't miss how she had tilted her face so that her hair curtained over her scarred features.  He never thought of Sarah as vain, but seeing her ashamed of her looks was not the type of woman she should have been.  

"Jareth these are the Kendles, Eve and Evan's parents.  George, Rita, this is Jareth King."  She didn't mention how she knew him or why he was with her, he assumed they would have to think of a plausible story when they were alone.  He shook hands with the father and briefly kissed Rita's hand before returning to Sarah's side.  She was tired and it was far more emotional than physical.  

Minutes later he was alone with the only mortal to have defeated his Labyrinth, the only woman to have earned his respect.  Silently he watched her as she placed the sheets in a cube that fileld with water and pulled clean ones from a cupboard.  When she returned from his new room she looked to him with lost eyes.  

"I-I was helping the kids train for a sport they like.  I never played but I helped Toby practice."  A tear ran down her cheek and he immediately pulled her into his arms and made her sit with him on her sofa.  "I saw this figure in a cloak behind them and I sent them off to the movies.  I c-could feel something was off and I-I didn't want them around."  He nodded and stroked her hair, the blaze she had survived hadn't reached her scalp, though he was sure she had lost hair from the flames.  But as she had said it had been years ago, plenty of time for he body to heal as best it could.  Her heart was another matter.  

"I-I confronted him and he tried to get me to plot revenge against you."  Her tone and voice was soft, he felt the whisper of her breath against his throat as she leaned into him for comfort.  "I told him no, he got pissed said I'd pay and left.  When I went into the house Hoggle was waiting for me. He looked like he had taken a beating but he wouldn't let me help him.  He said that I was needed to help you escape, so I followed him into the Labyrinth and did my part.  We came in through the old gnome mine.  Too much iron for magic to track us coming, or for a guard to be placed.  They looked so tired after we made it through."  She paused and he wished he could do something more for her.  Women in general were not normally in tears around him.  Aside from whenever he was called upon for a child he hated when a lady cried.  Sarah was among the few that he cared for, most merely wanted him for power of some sort or another.  

"You don't have to tell me now Sarah, you're tired."  

"Yes I do, if I don't it'll just eat at me.  Like I said we were in the dungeons.  I unlocked you and with some help we got you out of there.  Ludo covered our retreat, then Didymus when we reached the hedge-maze.  When I was in the stone walls Hoggle left.  From there I hid like a coward and got us out of there.  The Labyrinth helped too, I don't know if I could have done it if it hadn't, they were so close."  She was shivering as she spoke and all he could think to do was hold her.  

"When we got here I focused on you.  Believe it or not but I never wanted you dead."

"I believe you Sarah; if you had you never would have come for me."

"I'm going back with you, he killed my friends Jareth.  I'm in on this fight now."  The fire blazing in her eyes told him there would be no fighting her on this.  The King in him knew she would be valuable to his side, unaffected by iron she could do things others couldn't.  But as a man he didn't want her to be anywhere near danger.  "I've closed the window to my home, I'm pretty sure that's how he got here.  I always knew there was the chance of someone else coming through.  I thought it worth the danger if I could continue seeing them.  Jareth, they were the first real friends I ever made.  What am I going to do?"  She sounded so lost, so unlike the type of woman he knew her to be.  

"You are strong Sarah, and so very brave.  I know of very few of my race who would have done what you have."

"They wouldn't have made it through the tunnel, that was the hardest part, getting you out."

"I'm not so great Jareth.  You know the belief of Karma, for every bad thing someone does they will get paid back?  I wished Toby away when I was fifteen.  Now look at me, I'm not angry with it, I was living a wonderful life and I was content after a while after the accident.  But I'm no great person."  Silently she wiped away her tears, he didn't think she knew that she was snuggling next to his side.  The unlit fireplace before them gave way to ideas, thoughts of romance and seduction.  But now was not the time for so many reasons.  "Lok at me, we should be talking about you.  What are we going to do?"

Slowly and in detail he explained how it would take him time to recover.  The shackles had sapped away at his powers and if he had been left there much longer he would have lost them completely.  It would take him roughly half a human year to recover fully, she had commented on that being so long.  He had reminded her of his born immortality and in retrospect six months was not so terribly long.  She had explained that it would take her that long as well to recharge her minor gifts.  She was under no delusions, she thought herself nothing more than one who dabbled.  She was aware of the fact that when compared to him or his kind she was no match when measuring with magical power.  But her being mortal held its advantages, she could handle things that would endanger others.  He would have to think more on that later.  

When they finished they sat with one another in comfortable silence.  He was secretly pleased that she had not moved away and seemed content to be nestled in at his side.  She made it so tempting to forget his troubles, forget everything, except her.  Running his fingers through her hair he looked at her face, examining the damage the accident had done to her.  She had told him that it could have been partially fixed, he hadn't asked why she hadn't.  He now knew she thought she deserved it, he couldn't agree with her on that.  Sarah still held her pride, something he was sure had aided her to survive in the cold world she knew, but she was not arrogant.  Her eyes didn't open when she spoke.  "I suppose we ought to head into town, we'll need to get clothes for you.  I can imagine the rumors that will stir."  She grimaced and slowly pulled from his arms, he missed her warmth instantly.  

"Rumors, Sarah if this affects your honor-."

"Honor?  Oh lord not Jareth, its just that for all the years I've been here I've never had a guest.  Now I have sex on two legs living with me, draw your own conclusion."  It took him a moment; his mind had stopped when she mentioned he was sex.  He grinned at her words and casually circled her much like a wolf would its prey.  

"Sex on legs Sarah?  My how eloquent."  He watched the porcelain half of her face blush red to match the other side.  He grinned when she moved past him with her nose in the air.  

"I can admit that you're beautiful Jareth.  I'm a modern woman, I can look without touching.  Lord knows in my life there's been plenty to look at."  She smiled and turned, missing his brief scowl.  "Now what should we take, the bike or the car?"  She turned to look at him and grinned wickedly.  "Definitely the bike."  He had no idea what she was talking to but when she told him to straddle the machine beast with her he could only blink.  "Afraid?  I mean we _could_ take the care."  She gestured to her side at a black vehicle that lacked a top.  

Glaring at her for challenging him in such a way he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.  "Hold on."  Before he could do more than was asked she took off.  It was like riding a horse only faster.  The helmet she had given him to wear protected his eyes from the sun as did her own.  He had to admit, this device held certain _advantages_, the feel of her body pressed to his was tempting.  

She knew they should be working on saving his kingdom, but the need to forget their problems, if only for a little while, seemed the most pressing.  They needed to do this, for nothing if not their sanity.  He had been exactly what she needed, a pair of warm arms and a listening ear, and she knew what he needed.  A distraction, and as easily as that could be provided, she hadn't ever been that kind of girl.  

Parking her bike in front of the post office she ignored the stares as she sent her mail off and collected what had come in over the week.  Normally she had one of the twins get her mail, for some reason she had forgotten.  Thinking over all that she may need to buy she decided that food wise she was set, the twins ate much as she had Toby had.  Meaning they had two hollow legs that went deep into the ground.  She had stocked up and evidently _over_ stocked.  Just as well, she could try some of her more interesting recipes on someone other than herself.  When she had gone into her self assigned seclusion she had practiced more than just magic, often she held dinner parties with Hoggle and the others, but with Jareth it was different.  She was not blind to her sexual attraction towards him.  But she knew damn well that he had enough twits after him, no doubt all of them being beautiful and unscarred, what could he possibly want in her other than a convenient sex partner.  And that was something she would never be.  She had learned from past experiences, and she had been a quick study when it came to the game of life.  

Returning to her bike she admired his form leaning against the light post, she did not admire the sight of his little flock.  "Leave you alone for two minutes and look at you, you must feel at home."  She was quite proud of how she had kept the acid out of her voice.  She hadn't felt jealousy at this level since she had been a stupid teenager.  She was not pleased to learn that she still held the capacity to feel the wretched emotion.  But what hurt the most were the whispers they didn't know she could hear questioning why he was with her.  There were plenty of rumors as to how she was scarred; her reputation was not something to brag about in this town.  Her eyes flickered to the woman to suggest her having been a whore before whatever had happened to her face had been done.  She missed the flash of rage in Jareth's eyes, she wasn't aware that he had seen the brief glimmer of pain in her eyes.  

She nearly displayed her shock when she felt him slip an arm around her waist.  She didn't fight the hand that turned her chin and she forgot the audience when his lips landed on hers.  It had _definetly_ been too long since she had been laid.  Her legs were going weak with a kiss alone.  'Six months?  I'm in for a world of trouble.'  

_Ta da.  Yes I know it's been an eternity since I updated but I saw the sweetest reviews and they got me off my butt.  What do you all think?_


End file.
